


The spider's senses

by RomaThePebble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Guilt, I keep getting ideas aaaa, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Control, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Being Tony, Tony and Bruce like to talk about basically anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaThePebble/pseuds/RomaThePebble
Summary: AU where Peter's powers get way out of hand.One night Peter wakes up from a nightmare and since then he hasn't been feeling nor acting like himself. Tony notices way too late and with Banner tries his best to help.This is set after Homecoming and before IW. Banner is back on Earth somehow.





	1. The beginning

_He was once again in his room, laying on his bed, bored. There was a small spider on the side of his bed, so he went out to grab it, play with it. Once it crawled on his hand, it bit him. It hurt. A lot. He shook his hand, to flick it off, but the spider grew in size. It became enormous, as big as him, even bigger. It bit down on his left hand, hard. The eight black eyes stared down his limp body. Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he say anything, scream out? The paralyzing venom in his skin burnt. His eyes itched. He could hear his own blood rushing to his head, his lungs desperately trying to filter his blood. His room was bright and his senses couldn't comprehend what was happening. The mask. He needed the mask. At least so his eyes wouldn't hurt anymore. But before he grabbed it, the giant spider leaned in to bite his face._

Peter woke up from that nightmare, panting, sweating, scared. He jolted up to make sure he was awake. The spider for sure wasn't there. Peter took off his pajama shirt, that was drenched in sweat. The cool air of his room felt like heaven to his skin and he laid back, trying to calm down.

"What the hell was this all about?" Peter's soft voice said in the silence, stating up at the upper bed. Breathe. That's what he needed to do. Breathe. Peter sighed and looked around his room. It was still dark, he realised. Probably around 4-5 am. He slowly, but surely calmed down. He decided to focus on his surroundings: the sweat on his body cooling off, the grandfather clock ticking softly, he could see the outlines of his Lego-

Peter stopped. Grandfather clock? He and Aunt May for sure didn't have one. His neighbors on the 5th floor did. Now that he thought about it, he usually could barely see anything in his room when it was dark, then why could he make out the figurines on his shelf now? That had it.

Peter reached for his suit, to go on an late-night-early-morning patrol. He stood up with a sigh and walked over to the light switch, almost tripping over his notebooks scattered across his floor. The young hero turned the light on, and shit, it hurt his eyes. He was used to the darkness, yeah, but this hurt way too much that it normally does. Peter squinted and what after felt like a minute, his eyes adjusted. Since when was his light that bright? He shook the thought off and undressed to put his suit on.

Once he hit his chest, below the Spider-Man logo, the once baggy costume perfectly fit around his body. He was greeted by the AI, Karen.

"Good morning, Peter! It appears you are awake 5 hours before your alarm. Why so?" She asked politely and Peter silently gasped. He looked at his clock, it was barely 1:28, but he didn't feel tired. "Morning, K! I kinda woke up from a nightmare" Peter replied, his voice slightly raspy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The AI asked.

"No, thanks. I was hoping I can do a... late-night patrol." So much for the early morning.

"Oh, I see. Well, lets go." Karen said, she sounded happy in a way. Peter smiled from behind the mask and opened the window, turned off the light and jumped out of it, swinging off in the city.

✖

Swinging around his neighborhood always felt great, tonight was not an exception. The cold night breeze felt even better than usual. Some people still had their lights on, Peter wasn't surprised.

He got pretty far from his street when he noticed a man attacking a homeless person. Finally, some action. The teen swung down from the building he was on and webbed the attacker's hand before the man hit the poor girl. The man was in all black, apart from his face, which half of it was covered by a white cloth, hiding his mouth and nose.

"The fuck?" He yelled, dropping the female as she ran off into the dark alley. His voice smelled of alcohol, it was gross

"Didn't your mom tell you to not hit girls?" Peter joked, as the man pulled out a knife from his pocket with his free hand, poorly trying to swing it at him.

Something in Peter snapped. He wasn't sure why. Just that attempt of an attack made him want to beat up the man, to put him unconscious.

This was the first time it happened. The first time he lost control over his body. Peter punched the man in the stomach, _hard_. Hard enough to send him stumbling backwards, throwing the knife away. Hard enough for that man to actually puke. The eyes of the suit narrowed, as Spider-Man ran up to the attacker and web him down to the ground, slamming his head in his own vomit. The teen kicked him on the shoulder, dislocating it.

Just as he was about to take the knife and actually stab the man, Karen spoke.

"Peter! Your heart rate is through the roof! What are you doing!?" She partially yelled, sounding panicked and confused. Peter blinked a few times and looked at the man. Shit. He was bleeding from the nose, staining his mask to red and his eyes were watery, red, he was  _crying, pleading for his life_. The smell of vomit was sickening.

Peter's body tensed. What was he doing? Why was he trying to kill the man? What the fuck!? He didn't ever want to kill anyone, why was he doing it now? He didn't understand.

Peter stepped back, feeling nauseous of what he had done. This wasn't right. A chocked "What the hell is wrong with you, asshole?" came out from the man. The homeless woman peeked out in shock. And all Peter did was run off, forgetting to even call the police. He shook his head, desperately trying to focus.

"Karen... what did I do?"

"You almost killed someone."


	2. The aftermath: Part 1

By the time Peter came back from that street to the silent comfort of his room, shaking. He hadn't said anything. He didn't even respond to Karen's concerned questions. Why did he do this? The man, yes, he did attack a homeless woman, and yes, he was drunk. But he didn't deserve such a cruel and dangerous punishment, nobody like him did. The fear in the girl's eyes and the curses from the man embedded in his eyes, he couldn't not think about this.

He was about to pull off his mask so he could breathe properly, but Karen spoke

"Should I inform Mr Stark about the events of tonight?" The AI asked politely, but to the kid it sounded like a mocking.

Peter stopped in place, still in the dark. What was she thinking? Tell  _him_? About tonight? No, he couldn't bare that. A imagery of Tony staring down at Peter, disappointed, disgusted of him, mad at the kid flashed across Peter's imagination. His own mentor disappointed upon his protege, locking him down in a cage for the safety of everyone. His body shook even more, his skin paling

"Karen, no! Please!" Peter half-yelled, eyes becoming watery. This shouldn't happen. Not now. "Can you delete the footage of the baby monitor for tonight? Please, I beg you!"

The AI stayed silent for a what felt like a minute. "I can. But it will inform Friday, that I broke into the system. The file will be terminated, however." She said, opening the Baby Protocol menu in front of the screen.

Peter sighed, feeling like a ton fell of his shoulders. Anything so he wouldn't lose Stark's respect. "Please..." and after that, the tab with the footage was gone. Thank god, Peter smiled from behind the mask. Yeah, Friday will tell something happened to the footage, but Tony wouldn't know what it was.

Peter took off his mask. It was dark, but he could see the LED clock on his desk. It read out 2:56 am. The teen sat in silence for a while. He then hit his chest, loosening the costume as he slid it off, only remaining in his boxers.

✖

Peter was laying on his bed, eyes open. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He had already done some of the homework left on the ground and cleaned up the notebooks, prepared clothes for school and even took a cold 4 am shower. Nothing. He still felt guilt. He tried to talk to Karen, and her suggesting a psychologist felt like a joke.

Peter wasn't hungry, nor tired. His alarm would go off in a few minutes. He could already hear May going off and about in the kitchen, their TV turned on on the news channel. She promised waffles for today. And hell, he loved waffles.

Peter stood still for a while and finally decided to go eat, to go talk.

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really considering if I should continue this, please let me know! Thank you!


	3. The aftermath: Part 2

Peter walked out of his room with a sigh. May was just walking by in the kitchen with a spoon in hand and she saw him. She smiled warmly, scanning him with her eyes for a second.

"Good morning, Pete! You're up early, I was just finishing the waffles. Do you want strawberry syrup?" She spoke quickly, hurrying over to the sink

"Morning May." Was Peter's only reply. He didn't want to talk a lot, guilt playing around with his vocal cords. God, why can't he forget about this for at least 10 seconds?

May caught on that, but she didn't say anything about it. Maybe the kid awkwardly fell somewhere and he doesn't want to talk, she thought. But she still wanted to hear why he was outside patrolling. Yes, she was aware he is Spider-Man for quite some time now, only a few weeks ago she adjusted to Peter leaving his room in the middle of the night to do his night patrols.

"So, Peter, how did it go? You left pretty late" May asked, making sure she doesn't pull on a string too hard.

"I was..." Peter began. "I woke up and I really wanted to get some air. It was nice." He said with a smile. He did not want May to worry, that was the least he wanted to do. Nor did he want to talk about his act. The teen walked over to the table and sat down, his eyes trailing off to the TV.

It was the weather report. The day was going to be nice, no rain, luckily. The weatherman talked calmly, like he just woke up as the news thread rolled on the bottom of the screen. It had the casuals: The president off to another meeting, some new technology developed by Stark (did he even sleep?), some school preparing for a concert, etc. 

Peter looked at May, who had just put the waffles in front of him. "Today you have a long day at school, better prepare yourself with a snack!" She said jokingly. Her nephew smiled, thanking her before starting to eat.

The waffles tasted like heaven. Peter had to learn how she makes them, Maybe Ned would like some, actually. Scratch that, Ned would fight for them. He smiled at the thought of his friend prepped up on a boxing match for the grand prize of a plate of waffles.

✖

Peter spent the rest of the time in the morning talking to his aunt, eating waffles and looking at the interview From yesterday about the new invention of Tony's. It was a drone of some sort, Peter didn't really pay that much attention. The thoughts of tonight mostly washed away at some point, leaving only the confusion and curiosity about why he did it.

The teen was on his phone now, on a bus on the way to his school. In his bag there was the usual books and a small box with waffles for him and Ned.

Peter decided to text Ned, to ask him where he was. A few seconds later he was greeted by a text back, that read 'On my way bro, got one stop left' followed by a peace emoji. Peter sent a thumbs up and put his phone in the pocket of his jeans, waiting for his stop.

✖

Peter's first class went on pretty well. With the occasional suspicious stares from Michelle, the pleased looks from his teacher when he answered correctly and the jokes from Flash's side, Algebra was fun. The following class was PE. Their coach played one of those tapes with 'Captian America' talking about his course. At this point they did the course monthly, Peter didn't mind. They were like a warm-up to him. 

Today it was concentrating over the rope. Now that Peter thought about it, he only got around doing the sit ups, climbing up only once. But this class was an exception. He had to climb it. It wasn't much of a problem, he mostly used his hands, since his feet were in sneakers, that stopped him from using his power completely

He climbed it up fast with newfound strength. When he got down he sighed and went over to Ned, who was sitting on the benches.

"Dude, you were like a spider." Ned said excitedly, getting a few looks from their classmates. Peter laughed nervously

" _Thanks,_ Ned." He gritted through his teeth and gave the 'you're-kinda-giving-me-away' look. Leaning on the seats next to his best friend they went off in a little chat about that new ripoff of Star Wars.

It wasn't until Flashed walked up to them, with that smug smile, like he had just planned a mischievous plan.

"Congrats, Penis. Did your buddies Tony Stark and Spiderman teach you how to finally climb?" He joked, making sure to add some debth to the way he called Peter.  Flash climbed the rope twice or three times, only to show off the fact he was 'tough'. And whenever someone climbed it faster than him, he made sure to make fun of said person. Now it was Peter's turn.

Peter pushed himself up. "Why? Jealous I get to hang out with them?" He said smugly. What was he doing? It wasn't like him to actually reply to Flash's cries for attention.

"No, I'm laughing. Laughing because you're delusional, Penis." Flash spat, getting in closer to Peter to push him on the shoulder.

Ned was about to say to Peter to go somewhere else and leave Flash be when the young superhero snapped for a second time. He grabbed Thompson's already reached out hand and pulled it into him, flipping him over himself to slam him on the ground, Flash's head a centimeter away from coliding with the benches. The air in his lungs pushed out as he left a surprised gasp.

Peter looked at Flash like he was going to stomp on his head when he heard Ned's surprised "Dude", reaching out to grab him on the shoulder, earning an actual hiss from the other as he flinched lightly.

Peter looked at him, seeming to calm down. Then he looked at Flash. He was still gasping for air, looking terrified, like he was regretting doing what he said. The hero then looked around him. His class was looking at them, shocked. The coach was approaching the three and Michelle was silently laughing from a far corner.

Shit, Peter was screwed.


	4. The aftermath: Part 3

Time seemed to slow down. What caused Peter to do such a thing? A sudden clash of guilt struck his chest like a wrecking ball, it was just like during the late-night patrol: he was going to kill Flash. To take his life away. And thank god Ned stopped him just in time, because god knows how much trouble Peter could get in.

Time continued normally as the coach got close enough to them so he didn't have to shout. He didn't seem angry, just that same bored and tired face

Before Flash could begin pleading for help and acting like a hurt puppy he was cut off by the coach

"Parker, it is not cooking class, you aren't supposed to flip pancakes, you're supposed to do the course. Go get some water and calm down." He spoke in a monotone. Peter was sure he wouldn't get in trouble from the coach: that guy was too careless about things like these. A year ago two students were wrestling and the coach even watched them and bidded to who would win, nobody got in trouble.

But that didn't stop Peter for feeling guilty. Even after he made a long apology and helped Flash up, guilt was still written on his face.

Peter and Ned left the PE hall earlier than anyone. The class seemed to have long forgotten about what happened.

"Dude, what got to you? You went full karate on Flash! It was awesome!" Ned said excitedly. At least he got to enjoy looking at the scenario

"I dunno... I guess I just snapped about how stupidly annoying Flash can get." Peter replied. It was true, he did dislike when he got mocked by Thompson.

"Can I- can we talk about this after school Ned? I want to tell you the whole story and I'm really not feeling it now." The young hero asked. He smiled when he got a nod from his friend and they did their secret handshake, heading off to their next class.

✖

The rest of the school day went... okay? Well, he got blocked by Michelle in lunch as she asked him a hundred and one questions about why and how he managed to 'make Flash kiss the ground' and he did get a lot of mockings from that little gang Flash had collected over the past few months.

Peter finally got his time after school with Ned. They were walking towards Ned's apartment. He told his friend everything. How he felt like he lost control over his body, how it felt like an inner part of him felt like a real spider. Like a predator ready to hunt down and kill its prey. Ned just listened and told him to loosen up a bit.

"Should I get an exorcist?" Ned joked, getting a snicker from Peter. The conversation was so intense, why not sprinkle in some jokes to loosen up the mood.

Just as Peter was about to say a joke back, his phone vibrated. It was a text message from Happy. He didn't text Peter in the slightest, but when he did it was important.

The message read "Boss said you shouldn't play with the camera logs, don't try to do it again." Peter's body hairs rose. It wasn't due to his spider sense... or maybe in a way it was, but more like a i-forgot-about-that kind of way.

Ned looked at the text and back to his friend "You told Stark?"

"What? No! No, no, no! I deleted the footage from the baby monitor protocol and it sent a signal to Mr Stark, I forgot!" Peter replied in his usual nervous dorky speedtalking.

"Oh. Hey Peter, want to come by my place to chill and watch this super old crappy movie I bought a week ago? Ned changed the subject.

"I have a lot of homework. The essay on the Roman empire is due tomorrow and I've only written a sentence." It was a lie. The young hero had already turned in his essay and yes, he had a fair share of work to do, but it wasn't a lot. He also wanted to get some time alone and think about his doings."I also gotta do my patrol for today."

"Okay, but let's go get a sandwich. I'm starving."

"Sure thing."


	5. Chapter 5

The bus ride was quiet. At this time of day people were still at work and there was almost nobody. Peter had his earphones on, but he didn't listen to anything. He tried to, but even on the lowest setting of the sound it hurt his ears. Recently his hearing became stronger, yes, but just a few minutes ago, when the young hero and Ned were munching down on their Subway sandwiches, it felt like it dialled to twelve.

At least he could still see clearly and maybe taste the same he usually can, but damn, Peter can hear the mother talking to her 4 year old child at the other side of the bus and he felt bad in a way. Was it eavesdropping if you can't control your hearing sensitivity?

The bus stopped at what felt like the closest stop from home and Peter stepped off into the cloudy day. He prayed the weather report from today was correct on it just being couds and not an incoming rain. Not many people left to this stop too, so he didn't have to worry about being slow.

Peter really wanted to get home, dress up in the Spiderman costume and do his patrol from above. He still felt that guilt eating his heart, but Flash deserved it in a way? Granted, the kid is a nightmare to get used to and there must be some specific explanation to why he is a douchebag to everyone, but that doesn't mean he has to get flopped on the ground.

Peter began to wonder, how much did it hurt, since his enhanced strength and the fact he did it without really calculating how much he put into the flip. Peter's thoughts were cut off when he almost slammed into a white Bentley lazily parked in such a way it stuck out onto the sidewalk. It was in front of his apartment complex.

"Woah..." Now that was interesting. Peter stopped and decided to inspect it for a few seconds before getting into the complex. Was it Mr Stark's? No, its like that guy is on some contract with Audi, since he only has their logo on all his fancy cars. Maybe one of the neighbors got a new car, or its just some rich asshole showing off.

Peter was about to get in his apartment when he heard a voice from inside. It was feminine, but it wasn't May's, then May herself spoke. So, she had a guest? Maybe, who knows.

The teen carefully unlocked the door and got in to be met with his aunt and another, darker skinned woman with black-gray, curly hair. Peter could guess her face anywhere, her expensive looking dress confirming it to the last detail

She was Flash's mom, Rosie.

"Hello, Peter." She spoke, her once concerned expression turned to straight annoyance. Her voice hurt Peter's ears in a way. It rang against them as he closed the door.

"Good evening Ms Thompson." He said, looking off to his aunt. May looked kind of tired, unpleased and mad with the hint of the usual caring look. She definitely looked like she was tired of Rosie

Rosie rolled her eyes at the greeting. "We were just talking about what happened at school today." Peter gulped and slowly made it's way to them. Why must she talk so loudly?

A shy and almost silent "oh" left his mouth as the woman stood up from the dining room chair.

"Well, time flies, but May, I hope you make Peter realise hurting my child is  _not_ okay." Rosie said and took the expensive bag hanging from the chair. May also stood up and sent her out. Rosie sent one warring look to Peter. His aunt turned to him once the woman left the apartment.

"Peter, care to explain yourself?" She, once again, looked tired and unpleased. "I don't want you to begin a delinquent gang at school!"

"What? Who gave you that idea?" Peter's eyes widened. What were they talking about earlier?

"Rosie told me you almost sent Eugene unconscious at PE today." May spoke strictly. She narrowed her eyebrows to look more mad, but it didn't turn out that way much.

"What? I did not! I just... flipped him over because he picked on me, since I climbed the rope faster than him." Peter said, a flashback hit him like a cannonball about the man on the sidewalk.

There's was something about his expression that made his aunt soften up. May sighed and that sigh alone relived the unknown tention in the air.

"You should have told me Eugene was bullying you. I knew there was something missing from the story. Peter, you should have told me you felt so bad when you got bullied."

"Wha- May, I- I don't feel bad about Flash being... I dunno, Flash."

"So you flipped him over? Like a ninja?"

"I mean, kinda... luckily I didn't get into trouble." Peter felt his lips curving up into a tiny smile. May sat down.

"You know, with this power of yours you are lucky you didn't get in trouble. But you should have seen Rosie. She went on a rampage on you." She said and sighed. The short, im-tired-of-this-shit sigh. Peter just left to his room and left his backpack. Looking out the window, the Bentley wasn't there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not sure how Rosie Thompson acts and how she would look like in the MCU, but I've tried my best to recreate her in my own personal try. Please comment your thoughts on my work, I love reading people's opinions on things. I'm also debating with myself if I should really continue this and would love to know if you enjoyed it. See ya!


	6. The urge

Peter sighed. The cold breeze pleasantly hit his suit as he swung through the streets of New York. One hand was gripping the webs while the other was bringing his mask down, since earlier he had stopped to eat a chocolate cookie a young girl gave to him. He swung rather slow, taking his time as Karen was switching through the radio stations for news. People were walking down the streets, some stopping to wave at the hero.

Ever since the Vulture incident, New Yorkers began to take more note of Spiderman. Kids really seemed to enjoy him and elders liked him in general.

Today was a calm day, to say the least. Even the weather felt perfect. Peter landed on top of a building with a flip and sat on the edge.

"Karen?" He began, almost instantly greeted back by the AI "Is there anything so far?"

"No, sorry to disappoint." She replied, sounding in a way disappointed herself.

It was two hours since he finished his homework and jumped out to patrol the city and it was already getting fairly dark. Looking a little offside on the screen a small light blue screen read '20:48'. Maybe it was time to get back, Peter thought. Should he report today's patrol to Happy? Yesterday he did, but only because there was something interesting to talk about. Today it was just... he did stop a lady from crossing the road before she got hit and he angered some cats from an alley.

With a final decision in mind he sent Happy a simple text 'Just wrapping up my patrol!', followed by a fist pump emoji. It has become an inside joke to him and Peter to send that emoji. And with that, Peter set the longest routine home so that he could look at things one last time before heading back.

✖

When Peter got back, May was in his room, cleaning up some old boxes she had left earlier this week. She did a little jump and laughed as her nephew greeted her from the ceiling.

"Welcome back, Spiderling!" May joked when Peter landed on the ground. He took off his mask and smiled, then looked at the boxes.

"I thought you were going to leave them here, they don't bother me." He said and hugged his aunt.

"Pete, I know you don't mind these old stuff, but I have to send them tomorrow. Most things got bought today." May picked up a box. "You can help me move them to my room, just the ones with the red labels."

✖

_Still, unforgiving looks and shocked faces were looking in the same direcrion as he was. He hissed and threw one. And another one. And another one until those faces would leave him alone. His spider sense went off due to a distant screech. Or was it a voice? His senses were to focused to go on overload for him to care. So he threw one at the screech until she died._

Peter shot up from his bed. He could still hear the ringing of the screech in his head. Rubbing his eyes, the teenager took hold of his phone he left by his bed earlier and looked at the time. It wasn't a good idea. At all.

The light, even though it was on the lowest setting, made him flinch and squint. A quick glance simply showed '1:28', enough for Peter to turn off his phone and plop back on his bed. His breath hitched and he could hear his heartbeat. Why was he awake again? At this time,  _again_? The young hero groaned onto the air and closed his eyes. Why must his nightmares feel so real? He wanted to go and check up on May to make sure what he did wasn't... 

Wake up, Peter. It as a nightmare. Not real. A dream. There was no way he can do such a thing to a human.

Peter opened his mouth to breathe through it, it felt better in a way. So he just breathed for a few minutes, letting himself just feel his body calm down. Listening to the grandfather clock his fifth floor neighbors owned also felt satisfying. The way it ticked was hypnotising, even in a way frustrating, since his hearing became stronger. Peter could even hear the people from the fourth floor watching football and it was clear it was just ending. Maybe it was time to go back to sleep.

Just as he nestled in to a more comfortable position, a sudden urge to put on the Spider-Man costume once again hit him. Why now, he thought. Peter tried to forget about it, but the urge got back and pressed even harder everytime.

Giving up, Peter swung his feet out of bed and prepared to go on another patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter feels more laid back and slow, but tbe next one is going to be interesting, I promise!


	7. Nighttime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at the start we'll have a short Tony Stark intermission and we'll continue with Peter afterwards ^^

Tony Stark was sitting on the comfortable couch in the Avengers HQ, sipping on a glass of Scottish whiskey, talking to a guest of his. It felt great catching up on the things they both missed out on and hearing Thor got a haircut made Tony laugh for a minute. Bruce Banner was on the other side of the couch, explaining how he spent the last few years on a planet fighting for fun, until the god of thunder came by. He even explained the battle on Asgard and how he got back on Earth with a giant ship full of asgardians. But Bruce's favourite part was seeing the confusion and shock on Tony's face when he told him Loki is actually with them, no longer an enemy.

Tony said his side too, the upcoming wedding, giving an invite at Banner, and the Civil war between him and Captain America. Bruce listened carefully, rationalizing his friend's perspective and even more carefully stating he wouldn't pick a side. He liked both Steve and Tony, and he for sure didn't want to leave one for the other.

The two walked around the compound and stayed in the lab, Bruce asking for some things and Tony gladly answering every question. Banner noticed some papers left on a side shelf and inspected them, they were of some kind of 'web fluid' and when asking about it, Tony simply said:

"Oh these? During our argument with Steve, I had to recruit someone just in case something happened and I met this kid with a weird fashion style and interesting powers."

Tony himself had a fair share of meetings with Peter, clearing up some things involving around the suit and the teen left those notes if Tony wanted to improve the formula. After asking a few more questions, Bruce left the papers on the shelf and went to look at the newest invention of Stark industries.

Tony was now just working in his lab, clearing out some minor technical difficulties with the invention. It was well over midnight and he hadn't slept yet. After showing where Bruce can stay for the night, Tony hasn't left the lab. He was sure if Pepper was there she'd fuss over him not getting enough sleep, but she had to leave for a meeting, so the genius was left was left to be a genius. He had opened a holopad indicating the power his invention consumed and with a pleased sigh, Tony turned off the machine.

He sat in silence for five seconds before turning to an arm of a suit he took off from an old suit and began to work on it. Granted, that suit was in near-mint condition, that arm itself was a drag to work on, especially after it was cleared out one of the materials were not completely blasterproof.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

Amazing. That's how Peter felt. Amazing! Amazing? Amazing. It was so much better to swing on and on and move, rather to stay at home and sleep, he decided. By now roughly an hour passed, but he managed to use up his right hand's canister of web fluid already, changing it upside down on from a balcony. It was thrilling to Peter as he swung up really high and just dropped, diving in the sky to the ground as he saved himself by the webs. 

Peter slowed down and landed on the side of a building once he was fairly close to the centre. The empire state building stood proudly close by and the young hero glanced at it for a few seconds before focusing on the handful of citizens still walking around the sidewalks. The sky was a dark blue colour and so light polluted the stars were barely visible, but they for sure were there. The hero smiled and went off further in the streets once he decided there wasn't anything wrong.

Again getting far off, Peter asked Karen to turn on the radio stations and look for any news. She did her work silently, sometimes opening up the radio if something interesting was on. The voices of the tired news reporters were in such a sleepy trance Peter was glad he was being Spiderman or else he could have fell asleep there and then. The only more interesting thing happening was a drunken man throwing a cat at some person near some art academy. Peter sighed and asked Karen to turn off the radio.

✖

The young Spiderman stopped a guy from stealing car tires and helped a woman find her way back home. By now Peter was in a more poor part of the city, playing around with his webs in a empty street while Karen was silently doing her own things in the background.

He shot his webs out to the wall of a building, then go the other side and continued to do so until it resembled an X. A sudden feeling struck his gut. Was this how spiders made their traps? He thought of it for a second and shivered, but continued to play around, finding inspiration from that question. It looked strongly like a spider trap.

Peter approached it and reached his hand out, touching the sticky cord. It stuck to his fingers, but that didn't really matter to him. Karen was once again silent, only the occasional cars passing by were the only source of sound. He was left with a strong, sticky, shining web, formed to look like a real spider made it. The webs were secured on the walls and even on the ground, but they'll eventually dissolve.

Peter felt joyful pride over his doing. It felt like a masterpiece and looked like one to him. An urge to take a picture of this and send it to everyone he knows popped up, but he managed to ignore it. No, this was his. It was all his. The teen took tbe web in his hand, and examined every molecule of it, it felt fascinating and beautiful.

Earth came back to Peter as he heard the loud honking of a car waiting for someone. He looked at his hand and snapped it back fast enough so the thing won't follow him. Peter brushed his hand off on the wall in slight disgust, the little hairs that were giving him the ability to climb on things stuck to the wall uninvited. His head turned to the... thing with webs and oh god he used a lot of web fluid. A silent panic overwhelmed Peter as his left hand was left fluidless and he changed the canisters, stepping back. The clock indicated it was well over 3 am and then Peter decided it was best to head back home, leaving the once thought masterpiece back in the alley.

 


	8. Chemistry

On the trip back home Peter felt sudden fatigue striking with each building he passed. It was very unusual, given the fact he does this on a regular basis and his body has grown pretty used to this way of transportation. When he got to the street he and May lived on, Peter almost fell asleep and slammed on his window, luckily awaken by a short beep Karen played.

Peter stepped on the ground and yawned, pressing the button below his logo as the suit became baggy and slipped off of him, the screen on his mask dimmed and Karen gave her goodbye. He took off his mask and carefully put the suit in it's respective hiding spot, almost falling asleep sitting on the ground. Peter slowly stood up and fell on his bed, not bothering to dress up or put the blanket over himself. Only then he realized his body was sweaty, but he felt way too tired to shower and with an unpleased groan he rolled over to his backside and stared at the upper bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

✖

Peter didn't dream. At least he didn't remember them that night. Being woken by an annoying alarm was like a nightmare however and turning it off was even a bigger nightmare. Peter felt actually really energetic and ready for the day, but the buzzing wasn't a favourite. He slid himself off the bed and dressed up in clothes for school, silently beginning to giggle at the stupid science pun on the T-shirt he picked. He didn't know exactly why, it was just very funny all of a sudden.

Peter walked out to find May absent. Recently at her workplace they keep on asking her to go earlier and earlier to work. He was instead greeted by a note on the table, that read ''Morning Petey, my shift starts at 5. There's some leftover waffles. Have fun at school! xo''. Peter smiled and went on his morning routine.

✖

Ned played around with an empty canister for web fluid Peter gave him while the young hero himself was generally having fun with the chemicals on his desk. The class had been left to do whatever they wanted while the teacher had some things to write, honestly Peter and Ned only heard "-do whatever you kids want-"

"Bro these look sleek." Ned whispered as he held the canister up. A little spider logo was carved into the canister and only at a certain  angle it could be seen.

"I know" Peter said through a smile as he poured another chemical into what seemed like a soup.

Luckily he got only a few glares and the occasional Michelle being Michelle and throwing papers at random students. But Flash didn't even approach Peter and the kid was glad, because god knows what would happen next, but he felt eyes on him. Those full of dislike and pure jealousy with a newfound hint of fear. Oh geez, Thompson was sending laser eyes straight to the centre of Peter's head. Then those eyes left him and went to Ned, inspecting every move he did and the way he gave the small empty container back to Peter, then those eyes began once again sending lasers. It wasn't intimidating, it felt more like stupid to Peter, really.

Then he felt it. Flash standing up and beginning to walk over to them. Finally he found the courage, Peter thought.

"Yo, Penis." Flash spoke half-bitterly, half-taunting. Peter glanced at him before contouring his chore on making a more solid and sticky version of his web fluid. A hand  with a very expensive looking watch went down on the desk with a slam, making the once slightly loud room fall in silence. Ned just slowly backed away, feeling like he had to get himself involved when it was about him. 

Peter looked up at the considered bully and smiled shyly, having his own fear to not lash out again. "Can I do anything for you, Flash?" He asked in a polite manner, some students began to watch what was happening while others went back to talking or using their phones.

"Oh yea, how about you wipe that smirk off your face and stop trying to act cool." Eugene spoke bitterly. What smirk? Peter was one step away from screaming out an apology, for god's sake.

"Look, I'm super sorry about yesterday, if there is any way I can repay you..."

"Hmm..." Flash looked around Peter and noticed the now goo-looking thing. "Drink it." He ordered and pointed to the web fluid

"What?" Peter was surprised. Yes, the webs were not in any way hazardous or toxic, but they taste gross, not to mention they are so sticky the can probably cause some damage to any organ.

"You heard me, Penis. Drink it and we are even." Flash did not back down, grinning mischievously.

"But this is toxic, I can die by it." Peter half-lied. "I don't think-"

"I don't care, just do it!" Thompson said and miraculously, the teacher returned in the classroom, ready for the subject today. Ned sighed and looked at Peter before returning to his seat. Flash just let out a "hmph" before going back at his seat. Peter was left alone for the rest of the class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I kinda left the story for a ... few days, but I'm back on track baby!

For the next few classes, Peter wasn't communicating with Flash. Granted, he could feel Thompson's eyes following him and his mouth talking about him, but Peter was left alone. Maybe he gained his respect? Or maybe Flash is planning a great revenge. The hero shivered at the thought of what he and his gang could do.

At lunch Michelle joined in with Peter and Ned. She didn't take anything to eat, much rather sat in the opposite side and read a book about a witch and a dog, while listening to their conversation about the new Star Wars movie, giving her own opinion from time to time. Peter knew, MJ is a fan of the movies, but doesn't show it for some reason. Ned was chatting away in his laptop he took for today's presentation for History class. 

The cafeteria was quiet, mainly because it was just the beginning of the lunch break and their class got to there first.

"So, Eugene got his grudge against ya ten times higher than he already does. Yikes." Michelle cut the conversation with a smirk on her face when she saw Thompson walking towards his own reserved spot a few tables ahead. Why must she do that, Peter mentally groaned.

"Well, yeah-"

"But I gotta say, you've got some sick street figher moves." MJ cut Peter off. Ned looked at them and shrugged.

"I don't think it's a good idea to provoke Flash more, you could get in trouble, maybe even lose your cool, dude." He said calmly, but Peter knew he was scared. The young teen sighed, Ned was right. His senses were beginning to take up even more and more ambition than they already did and it was getting annoying. So Peter just closed his eyes and concentrated for a while.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if his 'friends' beat you up after school at some point, with the way Eugene is looking at you. So long for no provoking." Michelle pointed out. She hasn't stopped inspecting the group of boys talking with Flash as they munched down their meals. She made a grossed expression and turned to Ned and Peter, who had already opened his eyes and played around with the food in the tray.

Just as Peter heard Michelle's line, he froze. They really had a grudge against him, just about everyone, who'd look at them could simply guess. I'm simply  _screwed_ , he thought. 

✖

Last class. Lets do it, then let's get out of here so nothing bad happens. That was their plan. Rough around the edges, but still their plan. Michelle tagged as she promised to nudge Flash and talk about their next team meeting.

Ned showed his presentation to the class and sat down beside Peter. They did their handshake and waited for the final fifteen minutes to fly by. Easy, right?

Peter knew he jinxed every single outcome where he didn't bump into Flash when one of his friends stopped Peter by the door

"I really don't have time for this." The young hero said calmly. The other one, didn't seem to buy it as a dry laugh left his lips.

"Why? On your way to go suck some dick or something?" Peter groaned, feeling a sense of anger beginning to emerge, but managing to successfully passing past the guy without making anything risky and going off to find Ned in the halls.

The two didn't really take a long time to get back on track. While they got their things from the locker, Peter explained the things that happened that night.

"I dunno, I felt like it was my biggest accomplishment, like it needed to be loved and seen only for me. It was so creepy dude." The teen laughed, Ned tagging along.

"Looks like you got a kid yourself." The comment lingered in the air for a moment as Peter's cheeks slightly tinted a light red and he laughed.

"I guess so!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all like, aaaa at how cute Tom Holland is, like, he not from this world 
> 
> Also, I'm heading out of town, so this chapter will be kinda more action-based, I'm not sure when I'll come back, but I will be back ladies and gentlemen!
> 
> Also, I'm getting back into JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, so if you guys want to, I can make a story

Peter and Ned walked out of school grounds rather easily. No encounters with the group of friends Flash has occurred and the two were in a pretty uplift mood, walking around the city. Ned was still pretty confused on where Peter hid the new web fluid and when the young hero let out his secret for putting emergency parts and tools under the school lockers, Ned almost yelled out in surprise.

The two were walking in a part of the city very close to a small park where they know Michelle might be in to draw whatever, but today it seems she was in school taking her, although not accurate, detention hour, drawing the coach boredly staring into the computer screen as the video of Captain America blabbering about how detention is bad and stuff. 

Ned eventually was left alone to head home when Peter claimed he was going patrolling.

"Should I get diapers?" Ned joked as the two exchanged their handshake and Peter was left with the city.

The Spiderman took off his clothes in an alley and carefully put on the costume, hitting the resize button, the once baggy fabric rightwing around his body. Peter hid his clothes in his bag and put it under a dumpster, that way it wouldn't get stolen. He put on his mask and Karen booted up the suit into life.

"Good day Peter! How was school?" She sounded enthusiastic and happy in her own way, making the teen smile wider than he already was, if it was even possible. He always felt that soft and tough pride of watching over the people and helping in all ways be can.

"It was great, I think." The kid said and swing out of the alley.

✖

Today was fun, actually. He gave directions to an old lady and a group of tourists, also prevented a cat from falling down from a building and even got a number from a woman, who appeared to enjoy him. Peter sighed and thanked her, what else could he do? Karen gave the suggestion to send SHIELD spies to check on the phone number to make sure it wasn't a trap, but Peter laughed it off and said it was unnecessary.

He was currently sitting on the balcony of a building, watching over the busy street until an error caught his eye. There was a man getting inside a small pawn shop and what he had in his hand, Peter could clearly tell, a gun. No, that's not happening today sir. He made his way by jumping down from balcony to balcony, gaining unused energy. He got to the ground but before he grabbed good of the handle, a warning gunshot was heard. Peter eeped as the sound was loud and his recently off-putting ears made it more difficult. Luckily the suit lowered his senses in a way so he could focus on the fight.

Peter jumped inside, almost breaking the door upon entering and a culprit looking at him, people on the floor and a weapon in the air.  Okay, a gun in the air. A  _gun._ The attacker seemed intoxicated, since Peter could practically feel the smell of liquor.

"Leave, Spider-Boyah!" A hiccup. "Or I'm shootn the fuckin woman!" And the drunken pointed it towards a random woman. Peter acted faster, though, sending one web towards the gun, managing to click the protection trigger, making the gun almost useless. Then another idea popped into his head. The young kid ran toward the man and apprehended him there and then. Karen called for police and the people in the shop applauded.

Peter felt alive, like he had to do something right now. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to continue with the guy, to teach him not to do this again. A barely resisting urge to attack the man lingered in the kid's head, snapping him out when the sirens of the police arrived. He shot out a web and continued his patrol.

✖

That energy wasn't leaving him at all. All and all, it felt like it actually got worse! Peter was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, his mask off.

His head hurt a lot; his eyes itched just looking into anything bright and his ears began ringing from just the air hitting them if he swung too fast. The costume barely filtered out anything. What was happening? Peter groaned and reached out for his mask, changing a web fluid canister with some quick movements. He stood up, head still honestly very dizzy when Peter all of a sudden dropped and closed his eyes.

✖

He could vaguely remember anything. What happened? What did he do? Nothing came to light after the man in the pawn shop. Why did his body hurt so much?

Peter shot up from the ground to look around, until he realized he was wearing the mask. So, he did put it on. But where was he? It was dark, he couldn't make out anything. Oh no. Did he fall asleep? May would be pissed!

Peter pushed himself up as he felt a warm feeling next to his hand. He was hesitant at first to touch what was there, so he told Karen to use the night-mode sensors. As the surroundings came to light, the young Spiderman gasped. He was in an alleyway, his stomach had a clean cut on the right side. The cloth wasn't torn, it has rolled up in a way, maybe because of what cut it. The cut itself wasn't deep, however and it bled only a little, so Peter ignored it.

He slowly looked off to the side to be my with roughly-bruised legs of a tall, slender man. The teen did a jump as the man had his face beat up beyond recognition and...

All colors faded when Peter saw the giant leftover web fluid scattered across the man's chest. Peter stumbled back to be met with another warm feeling again, another man, who had a knife in his still-gripping hand and a giant gause on his arm.

He couldn't have done that,  _could he?_

Peter screamed as a final realizaion that his costume has dried bloodstains around the fingers. Further away, he saw a body twitch, but the kid couldn't bring himself to look and make sure the person was okay.

"Karen! Karen!" Peter lost his words, desperately trying to call for an ambulance as he felt the cloth in his mask wetted. He is a monster. A complete  _monster._

And all Peter did was manage to run off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, I'm kinda back I guess! I think? I'm still out of town with the last shiver of 4G

As Peter swung downtown, images of the scenery burnt his eyes, causing him to shudder and continue crying, the cut adding onto the pain. He landed on a building and took his mask off, placing it on the ground. He couldn't remember anything. Why couldn't he?

Peter flinched as the cut began to sting again from the cool breeze. He had enough. A loud yell left his lips like a long, one-minute exhale, and his eyes shut closed, but quickly opened after another image popped up. The young hero calmed down and dropped to his knees. Peter slowly picked up the mask and brushed his face off with the back of his hand. He put it back on, feeling the soft fabric absorb the rest of his tears. Karen stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up

"Peter, you seem to be troubled. Want to tell me about it?"

"Karen, what did I really do down in the alley?" Peter asked with a still-recovering voice

"The three men attempted assault on a woman, Riley Riverheat. You didn't seem like yourself, it seemed and you went on a rampage, even attempting to manually turn on instant kill mode..."

Peter was frozen, listening to the creepily human-sounding AI.

"... and after I locked it one of the men stabbed you with a knife. You broke his spine and fractured-"

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Peter cut Karen with a panicked yelp. He slowly pit his fingers on the cut and dragged them along it. "Don't say anything more. Please."

However, Karen continued, but about another subject

"Also, mister Stark was calling you while your mask was off."

And that's when Peter froze. "Did... did... did... what did Mr Stark... Sta- want?"

"It appears he was in distress. Should I call him back- oh"

And the caller ID showed up on the screen. Tony Stark. It was just a call, not a video-chat.

"Hanguphanguphangupha-" Peter chanted, however it didn't work.

"Good morning, kid. It seems you're up early." The Iron Man himself said. It was true, it was indeed around 5 AM, so it was quite early. 

"Uh, Mr Stark! Good mor- good morning!" Peter said shakily.

"Anyway, it appears your costume has an error with the Baby Monitor protocol and I'm feeling you have something involved with it. I thought Happy told you about not tampering with it."

Peter didn't really listen. His eyes watered up once again. Did Karen cover him up? If so, thank you, Peter thought.

"Oh? I didn't do anything, I promise! I deleted a log a day or so ago, because I was just wondering what would happen-"

"Alright, alright. But bring the costume over  later today, I need to fix that." And then Tony hung up. Peter sighed, kind of happily, kind of sad.

"Karen, how can I get home the fastest way?"


	12. Chapter 12

Peter slowly got in his room as to not wake up his aunt.  He closed the window and took his mask off, getting a goodbye from Karen.

And then, a blinding light.

"Peter! Where were you all night!" Oh shit. May was standing in the middle of the room in her pajamas, arms crossed like an angry mom and a worried-and-very-tired-yet-angry look on her face. She eyed him up and down and before Peter could say anything, her eyes met with the wound.

"Oh my god! What happened! Are you okay?" She bombarded him with questions, the once angry fave paper into full worry

"I'm fine... I'm just tired." Peter said, his voice giving up on the last few words.

"Get this costume off, I'll get the bandages." And with that, May left to get the aid-kit. Peter tapped the button and the costume left him, his skin feeling a sense of loneliness and met with the cool air.

✖

One hour of sleep. That's all Peter got before being awoken by the Tuesday alarm. With an angry groan he turned it off, blinking slowly as it felt, no sense of tiredness. He jumped out of his bed and winced at the still-healing wound. With the bandage even if a fly landed on it, it felt like a roadroller smashing into his side.

Peter dressed up and after putting on his T-shirt he went to do his morning routine in the bathroom. May was on work early today, again, and the teen was left with a note and eggs and bacon.

✖

It was windy that day, but Peter couldn't bear the pain he felt when putting on the Autumn jacket. At school it was surprisingly warm and that made Peter want to go get hot chocolate for some reason. Flash wasn't at school today, something about him getting an allergy reaction. Michelle, again with her questions didn't miss the bandage. Happy picked him up after school off to the Avengers HQ. It was a fun ride, but Peter still felt bad about the costume. Maybe Tony wouldn't notice the visible and right-there-in-your-face tear in the fabric.

Peter was met with two workers, who took the costume into Tony's lab. He followed them out of curiosity and because Happy told him so.

When Peter walked in, Tony Stark himself was already in, tapping away on his computer. He looked up at the teen and smiled.

"Hey kid, glad you could make it. Now, care to explain why you were up so early?" He spoke with a easy tone, trying to make Peter calm down. Since when did he start shaking in excitement? Probably when he got in the car, who knows.

"I wasn't tired, Mr Stark." The teen replied.

"Okay... I've got a guest today, don't mind if he walks in." The billionaire said as he took the costume from the workers. He eyed it for a bit, then looked to Peter.

"Now, explain this" He said and the teen's throat went dry. Of course Stark would see it.

"I... I fell on a... billboard." Peter lied. 

"Aha. You should be careful. Now, do your thing there, I'll do mine. It will take me ten minutes." Tony said and went off to connect the suit with the computers. Peter was allowed to stay in his idol's lab! A miracle! To hide his visible excitement, he pulled out a notebook from his bag and began reading the notes from Spanish class. He leant back slightly and hissed as the wound met the cold wall, getting Tony's attention. The two looked at eachother and Peter smiled to cover up.

✖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put Bruce into this or is it kinda early? Let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay 10000 words on this stupid story! I want to try making a ship fic between two Avengers, leave your suggestions in the comments! 

Its been more than 5 minutes and Peter got the sudden urge to take back his costume. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Tony, who was skimming through the options of the Spider-suit on a hologram panel, drinking his coffee, looking very casual and yet concentrated.

Peter suddenly had a voice in his head snap. How dare that idiot  _Tony Stark_ take  _my_ costume and not at least hurry up?! The question echoed through his mind for a few seconds and the teen tensed up and froze. What? What was this about? He gripped the notebook in his hand and the pages let out an unhappy sound of them bending. A sudden wave of anger surrounded him. Was he going to loose control again?  _Hurt_ his idol? The teen focused on the notebook with the bended pages, not feeling the eyes on him.

Peter's body hairs suddenly perked up, indicating that his senses were altering him of something, that would threaten him. His head felt light yet heavy and his ears began ringing. Peter felt his legs going wobbly, as if his body became ten times heavier than it already was, making him step back to regain balance.

That was immediately a red flag because his side hit the cold wall, the cut in between the steel and the young teen, making Peter whimper in pain. A sudden voice and a hand on his shoulder made him jump like a cat

"Kiddo! You alright?" It was Stark, of course it had to be. He looked troubled, holding Peter up as the kid stumbled a bit more.

"Ngh... I'm fine, Mr-" Peter suddenly lost all strength to speak and closed his eyes.

✖

Peter felt softness, and delicate fabric. It smelt like an air freshener and medicine. For one second he thought he was in a hospital. He slowly opened up his eyes to be met with a soft, delicate light in a room, that looked more like a room than a hospital room. It wasn't his, however. He looked around and next to him saw a table with a bottle with what looked like water, his bag and his suit in-tact. A sudden sense of relief went through his mind.

"Pete! You're awake, geez, I thought I lost you, your aunt would have killed me for real." It was Tony. So they were at the Avengers HQ? Peter looked at him and relief paled to worry as the billionaire looked tired and sad.

"Where... why..." The young boy didn't know what to say or ask first.

"You passed out from blood loss. Keep on telling yourself you hit a billboard." Came a voice from the other corner of the room. It was a dark, skinny woman with her hair in a bun and a white lab coat around her shoulders. She had a tablet in her hand and didn't avert her eyes for one second as she spoke. 

Peter ducked his head both in embarrassment and in guilt. Tony didn't say anything, but his face said it all. 'Peter what really happened and why didn't you call for backup' was what it said, his body tensed up just confirmed it even more. 

"The wound needed stitching" the woman continued "it seemed you opened it up early this evening again somehow. The bandages you wore were beginning to infect the wound." And with that, she left the room, probably to get something.

"Now tell me. What happened." Tony spoke up. His voice was stern and his face unchanged. But how can Peter tell him when he himself didn't know anything?

"How long... was I out for?" The teen asked and the answer was three hours. And after another push to get an answer, Peter continued. "I... saw a woman getting robbed by three men and I took them down not noticing of them one had... a knife of sort... but I helped the woman- I did. And Mr Stark it was late I didn't want to bother you because I thought-"

Peter stopped talking for a moment to look at Tony. He was definitely looking calmer as he stood up. 

"I'll call your attractive aunt to say you were here to help on a suit. Next time just call me if you need backup, doesn't matter when or where. And don't make plans with the AI, she didn't let me access the logs from tonight, kid. Nicole will escort you to Happy in five minutes" And with that, Tony left. Peter cringed at how Stark called his aunt and chuckled

✖

Bruce and Tony were sitting on the couch, once again with martinis in hand. They were taking about the Avengers and gone to a point where they were taking about Steve mainly.

"I think all of this is stupid. Come on, you two are grown men arguing about who gets to have fun and who gets to actually protect and help people." Banner said with a soft voice, as Tony seemed to be in distress. 

"If it wasn't for me being an impatient brat I could have done something. Made things better than they turned out to be." Tony groaned and gulped down the rest of his drink. 

"Maybe it was for the better." Bruce said, then added. "What if Steve got to you first? Things could have gone even worse than they are."

"Maybe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay science bros getting closer together!


	14. Chapter 14

Peter simply got home. He got his things and left. Didn't see Stark in the hallways and Happy didn't question why he wasn't in the lab. When he got back, May was home. She hugged him and asked about what they were doing. Peter told her about the suit and when she suggested to replace the bandages, he told her about the stitches. Didn't say about the passing out as to not disturb her.

Peter was currently in his room, finishing up some homework. They already had dinner and even watched a short film. He stretched and yawned, closing his books and setting them aside for tomorrow. Only one more day and then two days of hanging out with Ned and MJ. Two days of no Flash or his friends.

Peter looked at his backpack, the suit still inside. Maybe he should talk to Karen for a bit? Why not.

However, as soon as he took out the costume, he stopped thinking. The teen took off his clothes and put it on, pressing the chest button. He looked around, walked towards the window and put his mask on. As soon as Karen spoke up, Peter realized what he was doing

"Off to another late night Peter? I suggest not, as Mr Stark seems to have connected me with Friday."

"What?" Peter asked in a soft exhale. No he wasn't, why did he do this anyway? "I... no... just wanted to talk to you is all, I think... how did he connect you with Friday?"

"Well..." Karen sounded a bit hesitant. "Between 1 and 6 AM, I must inform Friday if you were out or not. I cannot change this."

Oh great. Baby Monitor upgrade. Of course. Not only did it record everything, now it also does  _that._

"But, if you're saying you only want to talk, then sure. I'm all yours." She added.

"Uh... right. Well, I wanted to ask if Mr Stark added anything new?"

"He did not, except linking me up with Friday. How was school?"

"Uh... fine, I guess..." Peter said and took off his mask. He felt tired going out. He hit his chest and the costume slid off. The teen looked at his side. A white thread was keeping together a long, thin looking cut. It could fit behind Peter's hand entirety. He sighed and got dressed up in his pajamas, hoping to get some sleep.

✖

_"You know, it might be even fun to kill someone." His voice echoed in the dark alley. He didn't listen to what he said. He just said it with pride and satisfaction, the woman in the suit sounded worried. He just went on and proceeded to slide down the knife, that was once in the hand of the man. He stabbed the man in the back of their neck and laughed, the man turning around and their face... looked like a spider... one crawled out of the wound. Then another. And another. And another until they covered his body and ate him._

Peter almost yelled as he jumped up from his bed. He thrashed left and right as if he was desperately trying to get something off him. The young hero gasped and panted, his hands felt cold and heavy, his feet- even colder. The dream felt so real... too real.

By listening to the clock and his breathing, Peter slowly calmed down and after about twenty minutes his breathing hot back to normal. He put his hand up to his face as they met with the wet skin on his cheeks. He had been crying ever since he woke up, not stopping for one second. It kind of delayed the calming down part, but Peter didn't care. He reached out for his phone and turned it on. The sudden light bothered his eyes as he slowly made out 1:57 AM. Why did he wake up at this time again.

A groan left his mouth as Peter waddled out into the hallway, to get some water. Maybe he should go out and patrol- no, he couldn't. There was no danger. And even if there was, the police could handle it for today, couldn't they? Peter sighed in the dark. If he were to go out, even for a bit, Stark would definitely question him beyond reality, not to mention he will make May worry even more.

With a half-full glass of water, Peter made it back to his room and laid down on the bed, setting his glass on the side. He didn't feel tired, nor sleepy. But he had to, tomorrow he had school after all. 

He twisted and turned in hopes of finding the best spot, but to no avail. On his mind there was the suit, and it kept the boy up. He didn't want to make Tony angry, but he also craved to go out and swing in the city.

After an hour of attempts, Peter finally fell asleep.

✖

The morning was uneventful. Nothing spectacularly interesting happened. May was home the morning, left the same time Peter did and they had eggs and bacon for breakfast again.

The first classes were slow and agonizing, the tention of the students of the need of the weekend was evident. Even Ned was counting down the seconds.

At lunch Peter, Ned and Michelle sat down. It was calm and cool until MJ slammed her hand on the table.

"Peter I found out your secret." She said half-excitedly and it made Peter pale.

"Wh-what secret M? Haha..." He laughed nervously.

"That one!" She pointed directly to him, her face cold. "You always say you are short on time, never tell us where you are going. And you always talk about Stark and his shenanigans, your 'internship'. You don't really talk about it, which means its personal. It is so clear I felt stupid for not realising it earlier." Ned was about to faint, so was Peter. Luckily, Michelle was speaking low and nobody around them could hear her good

"It is so obvious. You. Have. A. Boyfriend!" She laughed and waited for Peter to admit. He stared, dumbfounded. Was this really how it looked like? Damn...

Ned was the next one to snicker. If course Ned would find it funny. Peter joined along, the three began to laugh.

"Okay, okay..." The young hero spoke up. "Good theory, M. Too bad its not true, really. I'm really in the internship."

"Oh darn. Could have been cute tho." Michelle said. "But I still keep my ship up."

"Your ship?" Ned asked

"Nothing much, just some good old fanservice." 

The conversation shifted into some casual things, Michelle still making some jokes about Peter's  _"obvious secret"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure if I should continue this. I like writing it, but I'm not sure if you guys like it.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a rushed, pushed school day, what more can you say about Fridays. Peter and his classmates were practically running down the hallway once the bell rang... well, more like speedwalking due to school rules and all, but it was almost the same. Peter took some books out of his locker and turned to Ned, who was standing next to him, blabbering about the movie night on Sunday at his place.

"And I really want to watch a comedy I haven't seen yet." Ned finished his speech. Peter looked at him with a knowing smile and closed his locker.

"Let's watch an Ace Ventura film." The hero said, hiding his laugh when his friend made a confused face.

"Who's that?" Ned asked with confusion in his tone as the duo made its way to the entrance.

"You haven't seen any of them? Oh bro, you'll love it so much!" Peter said excitedly. " 'When nature calls' is a favourite of mine."

They continued blabbering about movies until they left the school grounds.

"So... what happened to your suit?" Ned asked once both of them were no longer close to classmates and the street was emptier.

"Mr Stark fixed it. Karen was 'tampering' with the... BM protocol." The hero replied, still not comfortable telling Ned how it was actually called.

"So now he has his cams on you even more carefully bro." Ned replied and nudged his arm playfully.

"Maybe" Peter replied with a laugh.

✖

The two said their goodbyes in front of Ned's place and Peter was walking downtown to get back home. He decided to go out as Spiderman after he got his backpack safe, since it had an important book in it and he couldn't afford to lose it. 

Ned and Peter didn't really live far apart, just a few blocks away. And although he could take the bus, the young hero felt for a walk. Peter was just ten meters away from his apartment building when a sudden headache panged his head like an axe, making him stumble to the side, almost hitting a person and falling on a parked car. He put his hand on his forehead and- now that he noticed it- every single hair on his hand stood up, indicating his senses were out and warning him.

Peter felt like his head has gone on a hundred degrees Celsius and his eyes began burning from the sunlight, even though he was under a tree and the shadows surrounded him like a blanket. But the most pain was from his ears. They were ringing loudly, like a dog whistle on helium. And when Peter blinked, he fell asleep.

✖

He wasn't sure how long he was out for. Maybe ten minutes? Maybe an hour? But the young hero felt something metallic digging into his right leg and a disgusting smell of garbage and sewer water.

Peter slowly blinked open his eyes and was met with a blue light, a familiar one at that.

No, _too_ familiar.

He looked around to fund himself buried in a corner of an alley, a large container had fallen on his leg and the lid was keeping it from moving. The sky was turned dark and the air was too light polluted to show the stars from above. 

Peter winced at the familiarity of the alley. It was the  _same one_ as the one he once made that large spider nest. 

"Karen..." He said, but his throat was giving up on him for some reason.

"You are awake. Good. Mr Stark is on his way." Karen said in a glad tone, but at the mention of the man's name, Peter almost fainted.

"Wha- why? Karen what happened? Why is he- why am I- no! He can't come! Not like this!" Peter stumbled over his words, panic drifted into him as he tried to push the container away.

"It is 2:21 after midnight, Friday told me to inform her where you are once you are awake." A silent engine roar boomed through the sky.

Peter gasped, it was an Iron Man suit, of course it was. Stark must be so mad at him, he for sure woke him up and now Stark will tell May and May will worry even more and- oh god,  _May!_ Peter felt his breathing become harder and quicken as his chest rose and fell more panicked, his vision became blurry as tears welled up and his hands shook, loosing their strength to push the container away.

It was clear as day, Peter was having a panic attack.

And it become even more apparent as a metal arm pulled the container away and the teen put his hand up to his chest, feeling like it will explode.

"Pete, kid! Look at me. Peter." The suit knelt down and the mask opened, to reveal the man himself, Tony Stark. He looked really worried and tired, and kind of mad. The genus opened the suit's hand and his own came down to Peter's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Pete, breathe. Its okay, don't panic, kid." 

The teen took off his mask and let his tears spill, still pretty shaken. "Mr... Stark... I'm- I- so... sorry" He said between hiccups. The world began to spin once again, and he closed his eyes, feeling like the world faded away, Tony's voice becoming distant.

Peter didn't notice when he was picked up and carried to the Avengers HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa my heart asks to add some more IronDad into this


	16. Chapter 16

Peter awoke from a dreamless sleep to the soft sunrise light. It was surely 7 AM and the room he was in wasn't his own. He had a soft pair of pants and what felt like a shirt too large for him-

Wait, what? He sat up and looked around. It was large, a white rug covered the floor. Next to him was a nightstand (his suit folded neatly on it) and a large window was from one end of the room to the other. From the other side he could see a giant wardrobe and next to it a mirror and a door. The right wall also had an end to end window and the other had yet another door and a big portrait of a large ship above a very soft-looking couch. But one thing, that instantly stood out was a figure on the couch. It was a man with a black tablet in one hand. He looked very familiar to Peter. Has he seen him before?

"Oh good." The man spoke up. "Friday, he's awake. Tell Tony." That voice. It was for sure Bruce Banner.

"Mr. Banner, where am I?" Peter asked, keeping his excitement in due to a favourite of his scientist being in the same room as him and tried to stand up from the bed, feeling a sudden sharp pain in his right leg. Oh right. The container.

"Back at Avengers HQ. Tony told me to check up on you in case you decide to run off again." Bruce replied, half-tiredly. Run off again? Did Peter cause trouble? His breath quickened, he felt so stupid. That didn't go unnoticed from Bruce.

"Hey, calm down. You were just sleepwalking, uh, on the ceiling." And then, Tony walked in from the door opposite to Peter with a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Morning, kiddo. Thank you for keeping and an eye on him, Bruce." The genius said through a sleepy smile. The two man exchanged a small chat, the Hulk handing the tablet to Tony, but Peter was too confused and anxious to listen. He had another conversation in his mind, actually.

'Why were they looking serious? Did something bad happen? Am I the one at fault? I must be... what is happening to me? Is it because the night things?-' his thoughts were cut off by Bruce.

"How can he? It looks unworldy."

"Well, Peter didn't tell me how it actually happened. How about you explain to Bruce, kid." Tony said, tapping something into rhe tablet. "I'll check on last night's footage." The last sentence almost made Peter jump and protest with all his voice could allow, afraid of what could he have done during those... 10+ hours he was stuffed in the suit. The young teen looked at the scientist. Bruce seemed interested to hear how can one fifteen year-old can climb walls and lift a car.

But then another question hit his head: why was Mr Stark acting so calm? Is he hiding his anger? He must be.

"Well, uh..." The teen felt awkward. He sat up straighter and got the urge to fidget with whatever is closest to him, quickly fighting against it. "I was thirteen when that happened. I was... on a field trip with the class in Mr Osborn's labs and there were those experimental spiders and one of them had escaped." Peter stopped for a second. Bruce seemed interested and Stark was looking at the footage, making an expression the teen couldn't read. He hesitated on his next words "I... one of my classmates pushed me and I fell on the spider's web, it bit me and... yeah..." The teen always felt cool when he told that story, but now it felt like it was just used to break the ice. Bruce nodded and looked at the footage. The room grew silent and the tension the teen felt was evident.

After a minute or two, Tony spoke up "Kid... you didn't have to delete you taking your anger out at someone." Wait what? Delete? Did Stark find the deleted feeds? Peter's breath felt like it was now the hardest thing to do.

"That's going to leave a mark." Bruce whispered, making a face of sympathy towards the screen.

"Well, how about you start explaining." Tony said, finally looking at Peter. Now or never?

✖

Tony took it a lot better than Peter thought he would. The teen was expecting a pep talk or even Stark being extremely mad at him, but it was more like a normal conversion.

Peter told them about how it started out as him losing control of his body to the complete lack of memory, about his first nightmare, how his senses became even more ambitious and that little voice telling him to go out once he woke up, deciding better not to tell what he thought at Stark's lab. 

"And you do it against your will?" Bruce spoke up.

"I... I'm scared of it." Peter finally said, feeling his eyes water. "I'm scared of myself. What if I pass out and not ever come back to myself? What if I... kill someone..." Tears rolled silently down his cheeks, leaving a wet trail. Neither men brought it up, so that was good?

Tony thought for a second. Was this why Peter didn't go off on a ramble about anything when they were back in his lab? Why he actually deleted the footages? "Can you believe its all because a spiderbite?" He said jokingly, trying to thing the mood up.

That didn't work, however, as Peter suddenly looked at him warningly.

"Mr Stark, with all due respect, but the spiderbite was the best thing, that could have happened to me." He said, raising his tone at the end of the sentence, startling Banner. The young hero stood up from the bed, no longer interested in the pain in his right leg, that was wrapped in a gauze. "It's probably something that would pass by sooner or later." He half-yelled. Peter then charged at Stark. How dare he think  _my_ powers are a joke-

And then all Peter heard was a voice yelling at Friday and a needle pushed inside his arm, letting the teen fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa part 2 tomorrow I hope. Tell me guys, should I add a point where we see how bad Peter acts when he loses control of his body?


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce and Tony looked at eachother. "What was that about?" The scientist asked and put down the syringe. Stark didn't say anything. He was just as shocked as Banner. Before the young hero fell unconscious due to the liquid, he managed to dig his nails on Tony's cheek and leave an angry red trail down his cheek. There was luckily no blood, just the  stinging feeling of sharp nails. Why was Peter acting like this? Was it because of some traumatic event, that he deleted the feed of?

Ever since Peter slowed down on talking with Happy a few days ago, Tony and him became ever so slightly distant and the man couldn't help but blame himself. Pete is a smart kid, who really deserves to be heard, but with Stark's work and that new invention (he should take Pepper out soon for giving him the idea) he just didn't have that time.

Then, another strip of questions made its way to the genus. How long has Peter been hiding the loss of memory? When did it start and who does he remember hurting? How many people has he hurt? Were any of them innocent? Heaviness struck the man's chest. He looked down at Peter, who, for the first time since he woke up, looked relaxed (albeit he got a syringe up his neck). Tony looked back at Bruce.

"I... I don't know." For the first time in a while, Stark felt dumbfounded. He cleared his throat and sighed. "Friday, inform May Parker, that Peter is here. And bring Sandra here."

"On her way, boss. Should I leave a message or call Miss Parker?"

"Just leave a message. Bruce help me move the kid." Tony said and knelt to grab Peter's feet. Banner followed and grabbed him by the chest and together they laid the teen on the bed.

"Is he always like this?" Bruce asked. The two sat down on the couch.

"Something... weird definitely happened." Tony put his hand up the mark and the wincing feeling of damaged skin against his hand made him feel responsible.

Just then, a woman walked in. She first looked at Peter, then to Stark and Banner and she nodded, walking over and setting a case on the nightstand. She didn't say anything, other than to ask how much of a dose they need.

"Just get enough to be analysed, San." Was Tony's response and she a small smile, took out a syringe out of the case and got a blood sample from Peter's hand. Then she walked out, closing the door behind.

"So, who was this room supposed to be for?" Bruce tried to spark a conversation.

"For Peter's guests, but the TV isn't set in yet." Tony spoke distantly and a comfortable silence grew between the two. The billionaire put up the tablet and tapped on the feeds. There was a cut-off one, but he didn't manage to get the full version downloaded from the suit's AI- the so-called Karen- mainly because the systems were on lockdown or something.

The feeds looked relatively normal for themselves. Tony tapped on the cut off feed. It was Peter stopping a bank heist. With a few taps, Stark forwarded it to the point where it cuts off.

  
_The suits were showing the stats of Peter's body. It was all relatively normal and as it should be. Pulse, suit stats, stats of the AI, temperature, time, day, etc. The screen showed the view of New York- nothing too much, just Peter swinging like normally. Then the stats changed. The pulse quickened and the body temperature rose, but Peter was completely unbothered by it. He looked around and saw a woman. She was wearing a long sleeved dress and her hair was in a pretty bun. The woman suddenly got grabbed and dragged by two men into an alley. Peter slammed himself onto the wall and let his fingers and legs do the job of sticking themselves. He jumped down into the pavement and let himself talk._

_"Karen, who are those people?" There was something weird, something off in his voice, something... creepy._

_"The woman is Riley Riverheart and the two men are Matthew Harel and Isaac Nertown, why?" Karen asked, confusion andworry in her tone. The teen shook his head and ran to the other side of the street, where the woman was screaming while the men were trying to steal her expensive looking bag._

_  
Without the slightest hesitation Peter webbed Matthew's mouth (making his pulse quicken even more for some reason), causing him to drop Riley and for her to escape, not looking back. The teen then looked at Isaac._

_"You think you can get away with this?!" Peter yelled with newfound anger, causing both men to flinch. Definitely creepy._

_"Daniel!" Matthew yelled and from the shadows another man jumped out and lunged at Peter. He had a sharp knife in his hand and if it wasn't for the enhanced speed and reflexes the young hero could have gotten a stab to the neck._

_However, the way Peter pushed away the hand with the knife backfired as Daniel twisted in a way, that seems impossible and stabbed the young hero on the side._

_Peter let out a screech that can only be described as animal-like. It didn't sound like anything a human can create. For a moment the stats began turning to normal, as if he was coming back to himself, but good things come and go as he looked at the wound. The stats began going crazy again. Peter was **angry.**  And it followed another screech, this one sounding a bit more hurt and a lot less human. The three men seemed startled, but nevertheless lunged at him._

_The next seconds felt like a blur, as Karen was trying to calm Peter down, the heart rate jumping through the roof and the sound of a bone -not crackIng, but breaking- cut the feed off, leaving the last words of Karen linger in the air._

_"Peter, I'll cover you up."_

Tony sighed in a confused and tired manner. He hasn't slept in 30 (and counting) hours and this was... he doesn't know. Weird? Sad? Something to look down upon? Something to actually analyze and think about? Well- yes, but how much exactly?

He stared at the blank screen for a few moments before Bruce spoke up.

"So now we have a second Hulk." He said with a joking voice, but his expression didn't really show it.

Tony gave a small smile and looked back at the still-sleeping Peter. He'll wake up in a few hours. But what if he wakes up in that trance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm back
> 
> And OHMYGOD!
> 
> OKAY, so a month ago I went to a Cambridge certification exam for B1, since I take guilty pleasure in English exams and today I got my results
> 
> I PASSED WITH DISTINCTION
> 
> And I got B2! HECK YES
> 
> And I'm so hyped and I feel like I could read 1001 million IronDad fics
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had the idea of this fanfic for a while now and I really wanted to try it out. Sorry if there were some spelling errors, English is not my first language and I tried to keep them to a minimal. I'm not sure if I should continue this, so let me know if you liked it. Comments and criticism are always welcome, though I might not reply to each one oof


End file.
